Beautiful Disaster
by WynterSkyy
Summary: Sakora didn't know why she had strange dreams or felt emotions that weren't hers. Follow her on a journey to discover the past and just maybe find a future.
1. A vain Hope

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter one: A vain Hope

She had made a mistake. She knew that, could see it oh so clearly now. It struck a pain in her heart, twisted a knife into her soul. She couldn't breath for the weight of the burden that had been placed on her. Really she had placed it on herself. It was pathetic and she laughed harshly at the tragedy it would have been made into had anyone lived to tell about it.

The fool of a woman who, despite all knowledge of who and what he was had fallen in love, and thought she could save him. So naive and bright eyed she had been. The beauty and the beast. The lion and the lamb. Against all odds she thought she could save him. She had thought love could. Her love.

In the end her love changed nothing, his love changed everything. It had changed her, making her despair and bleeding her dry. Sucking out her spirit until there was little that she could recognize left inside of her. Still, even know as she lay here dying in a pool of her own blood that stubbornly naive part of her still hoped that he could be saved. She inwardly cursed her stupidity. Even now, even though he was watching her die from a sword wound made from his own hand she still loved him. Loved him so much it hurt. She wished she could scream, but all sounds were stuck in her throat so she looked at him with violet eyes the gold flecks shining brighter than ever with her sorrow and tried to convey all the words she could not speak.

Silent tears fell, mingling with the sweat and blood on her face. How pitiful she must look. After all this time, she was dying alone...

He was Annatar no more. Now he was Sauron, and Sauron had no problem letting her die.

"Where is Zuko?" He asked, fury barely checked in his voice as he asked after his son. Their son.

Veleka turned her head away from him as her answer. She had sent Zuko away. He wasnt coming back, and Saroun would never touch their son. She still loved him, the father of her son... and her soul burned for it.

"Where is my son!" He roared, and she flinched at the pure hatred in his voice. The ground shook with his anger and Veleka held out no hope for the future anymore. With that last outburst, she knew her love was gone forever, dead while this shadow od Annatar stood before her, a cruel mockery of what they had shared. Images flashed through her mind of hugs and kisses, walks around the sandy shores. Whispered promises at night under clear stars. As time went on, their love grew stronger but so did Sauron's desire for power, and she had watched helplessly as Sauron tore through countries killing anyone who stood in his way.

He had changed for the worse. She hadn't saved him, instead she had damned herself. Closing her eyes, she took a shuddering breath. She could hear her mothers sweet voice, almost smell the warm cinnamon and vanilla scent that had brought her so much comfort growing up when her mother held her in her arms. In her mind she could hear her whispering to her that love conquered all. Her mother had been wrong.

_Come home...I will take care of you..._ She heard her mother saying. She wasn't sure if it was in her imagination or if it was real, but she had always found safety with her mother and desperately wanted to be with her right now. She wasn't able to choke back a sob in time, and blood poured from her mouth. She felt chills all over her, and her heart felt like it had shatter into a million glass pieces. It felt like her soul was ripped from her body and Veleka just didn't want to live anymore. It hurt to much to feel.

A strangled cry was torn from her, and her whole body hurt. It was torture...She had never felt this type of pain before..this horror of love so completely betrayed and she didn't want to survive it.

_Come..come now... _She heard her mother calling for her again, urgency creeping into her voice. She couldn't hold on anymore. Her spirit fled from her body, to the sound of her mother's voice.

Sakora jerked awake, with a dying scream. The sheets pooled around her waist and her nightdress was plastered to her body in sweat. She sat still gasping in the darkness for a few minutes.

She had been having these dreams for a while. It was always different people, and different places and she always experienced the emotions of the one wronged as if it was happening to her and it scared her.

She wasn't sure what to make of them. Always, always it was love gone wrong, tragic endings. She shuddered at the depth of emotions that were always in them. Each time she felt like death would be a relief, like if it came she would welcome it with open arms. A lot of the time death did come.

Sighing, Sakora took off the silencing charms around her bed and used a spell to check the time. It was only three a.m and she was sure no one would be in the common room yet. Getting up she walked down the steps quietly and took the floo powder off the mantel and tossed some in.

"The kitchen." She said clearly and seconds later a house elf leaned in the fireplace.

"Yes, mistress?" He asked.

"Would you bring me some hot chocolate to the common room please?" She asked him, and smiled slightly when his face light up.

"Oh yes, yes.. Ingy can do that. Would you like something to eat as well mistress?" He asked excitedly, but the thought of food made her stomach clench tightly.

"No thanks..Maybe later." she said absently, but kindly.

Really, Sakora should have known better than to say maybe later. She laughed as Ingy brought in a basket of food for later.

"

Thank you, Ingy." She said with a laugh, taking the basket and the hot coco.

"Oh, Ingy Iike Mistress Harris...Yes Ingy does." He said fervently, his bright eyes shining before disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

Sinking into the couch, Sakora folded her legs under her holding her cup in her hand. The fireplace had long since gond back to the orange and red flames, and she stared at them for a moment, wondering why those flames reminded her of something important that she had forgotten.

Once again, images of the dreams came to her mind unbidden. The one where the witch was burned at the stake while her husband watched on, a wicked gleam in his eyes and a smug smile on his face as he held the shoulder of the girls lover in his grip forcing him to watch. Sakora shut her eyes tightly to ward off the intense emotions that memory of the dream brought. It didn't seem fair to her that she had to suffer these dreams and emotions that she knew weren't hers.

Sometimes, they burned into her, scarring her and other times they left her with an agony so intense that she couldn't breath. Other times she stayed awake taking pepper up potions, or dreamless sleep because she was too frightened that another one would come.

The one tonight wasn't the worst by far, but it had been a recurring one since as long as she could remember. it scared her far more because of the woman's eyes. The woman, Veleka had the say eyes as her. Violet, with golden specks.

As she looked at the fireplace, she decided she wanted to talk about this with her godmother Rose, a seer. Headmaster Longbottom had told her she could go home sometimes on weekends, when the dreams got too bad.

Sakora still couldn't believe how understanding her headmaster could be but she was grateful for it.

Decision made she went back up to her dorm, and wrote him a note.

Giving it to her white owl, Irony, she went back to the common room.

"2958 Nos ata." She said clearly, throwing the floo powder down.

Seconds later, Sakora glanced around in confusion. Closing her eyes for a second she opened them again, before they widened in somethink akin to horror. This wasn't her home. This was where her last dream took place.

As she gazed at the green grass around her, she couldn't see the beauty in the strong, tall trees or the meadow she was standing by, near the black river. The slight breeze that swayed the trees and flowers creating a clean, sweet smell didn't register. Instead all she saw was blood, and anguish... She saw the woman with the violet and golden flecked eyes that looked so much like her own. Sakora's breath came in short gasps as she watched the scene of her nightmare's unfold before her.

Standing here, near the great oak tree every feeling she had felt in the dream was intensified and her knees gave up, causing her to clutch to the tree trunk to stop her descent.

"Ah," The cry escaped her before she could stop it. Her heartshaped face was twisted up in agony, as she felt a searing pain in her side. Heat flooded her face, and spots danced before her eyes. This time when she started to fall she couldn't catch herself in time, and consicousness fled.


	2. Cheating Fate

Beautiful Disaster

A/N: Okay, so this is my first story and I'm a little nervous. Any reviews, even flames as long as they're helpful will be welcome. This isn't being beta'd but it is being checked and double checked by ABC spellcheck. I firmly stand that any grammar errors are the computers fault and challenge anyone to prove otherwise. Just kidding... Ignore the inevitable errors.

I think I will be posting a chapter a week, and since it's summer maybe even more? Anyways, on to the story. Enjoy!

Chapter two: Cheating Fate

_Sakora looked around but couldn't see . Everything was a dense black, like all the light in the world had been sucked out somehow. Suddenly to her confusion the scenery changed. It was night, but it might as well have been day so big was the comparison between the blackness of a moment ago and the moon was out with a single white cloud, barely blocking the bottom of it. Stars shone brighter than Sakora had ever seen them somehow adding a mystic feel to the night. Sakora stood still until she heard voices and laughter. _

_After a moment of indecision she decided to follow the sounds. A few moments later she walked out of the woods, and stood on a sandy shoreline. The river looked like the same one she was at earlier, except the water was clear and bright._

_She could make out to figures holding each other. Looking closer she saw the woman was slender and tall, with golden hair falling to her waist in small curls. The man was slender and a lot taller than the woman, making her look petite in comparison. His hair was dark and pulled back, away from his face._

_"Excuse me." Sakora called out, trying to get their attention. They didn't even glance in her direction. Confused, Sakora drifted closer until she was standing two feet away from them and cleared her throat. They still didn't look at her. _

_Annoyed that they were ignoring her she was about to walk away, when they began talking._

_"Annatar?" the woman asked in a soft voice._

_"Yes, Veleka?" He question, running a hand through her hair. Realization dawned on Sakora as she realized these were the people from her dream. She hadn't recognized either of them. They looked different, then they had in her other dream._

_"What shall we name our son?" She asked, placing a hand on her swelling stomach._

_"He? You think it will be a boy?" He asked placing a hand over hers a soft smile spreading over his face._

_"I do." Veleka said smiling back, an expression of almost adoration gracing her features._

_"What do you think of the name Zuko?" He suggested and Veleka repeated the name, before nodding._

_"I think I shall like that."_

_The vision changed, blurring and shifting out of focus, before a different scene took place. It was the same woman, but this time she stood beside a man with long unruly dirt blonde hair pulled back. They were inside a small cozy cottage and the man was holding a small newborn child smiling proudly and Veleka was beaming as she looked at the child. _

_A slender girl no older than eighteen lay on the bed, a satisfied but exhausted expression upon her face. Sakora noted that she looked almost exactly like Veleka, as if she could be a sister or close cousin. All the sudden the door to the cottage crashed open and big ugly green creatures stormed in. Sakora felt a rush of fear as the man passed the baby to the mother, and drew his sword... The young woman screamed, a blood chilling sound and Sakora was thankful when the scene dissolved suddenly and Sakora was in darkness once more. _

_Confused, she stood in silence wondering what was happening. It didn't make sense._

_"Sakora." A ethereal voice called, beckoning her._

_"Whose there?" She called back to the darkness, inwardly wondering why she was speaking to nothing. Or something... Confused she pushed those thought aside to examine later._

_"Come forward." The voice said, and she found her feet moving before she had decided to walk forward._

_A figure came out of the darkness. She was beautiful with golden hair and a blindingly white light shone from her, piercing through the darkness. The light was so bright that Sakora had to shield her eyes to even look upon her._

_"Who are you?" Sakora managed , her voice unsteady as she stared at the woman. _

_"I am destiny, fate, Karma. I am everything and nothing."_

_"Why are you here? And where is here?" Sakora asked, still confused. Suddenly the scenery changed once again, and they were standing at the bottom of a rocky hill overlooking a waterfall. She distantly heard birds singing a song in the distant, and felt the warm sun rays upon her skin. _

_"I am here, because I live here." The woman said, gliding closer to the waterfall. _

_"Where is here?" Sakora asked tightly, getting angry at the half answers. '_

_"Inside of you...listen quickly now for you shall soon leave this place. When you awake you will find yourself back in the meadow. You are here, in another dimension solely to find Veleka's black tear...Do not stray from your path no matter what or your world will fall to ruin."_

_"What are you talking about?" Sakora called even as the lady disappeared._

_"Wait!" She called again, but she was talking to air._

Sakora opened her eyes slowly, and frowned at her latest dream. It had seemed so real as if it had actually happened, and she found herself hesitating to dismiss it as just a dream.

Sighing, Sakora realized this was probably going to be one of those many unanswered questions that seemed to take pleasure in confusing her. Her eyes scanned the ground until they lit upon her wand, and she picked it up, feeling an instant rush of relief, as she felt the magic flow within her veins welcoming the return of her wand.

"Point me...to people." She whispered the spell, and watched as the wand guiding her the (hopefully) right way.

Sakora walked what must have been miles, relentlessly pushing all thoughts of Fate, or Destiny, Dreams or Visions away.

Finally as she stood atop a large hill, she looked down to see a village. She couldn't tell how big it was, but it was at least twelve or so miles if she guessed correctly. She could see s lot of smoke distantly when she looked to the right as if there had been a huge fire.

Breathing a quick sigh of relief she all but ran down the hill. Unfortunately, she hadn't taken into account how steep the hill was and even as she tried to slow her descent to a slow jog the momentum made her stumble and run faster. As she reached the bottom of the hill it became even steeper and she ended up tumbling the last yards down. Quickly she checked her wand, and upon finding it in perfect condition put it into her overnight bag.

"Honestly, haven't I been through enough today?" She muttered out loud, as she laid in the grass. As the sunset overhead and a wind flew through the area cooling her she closed her eyes allowing herself to relax into the grass, a large yawn stretching her face.

"Well, young one. Are ye getting up or do ya plan to lay there all day?" A gruff voice asked, and she raised her eyes to see an older man standing over her.

He looked to be in his sixties though still strong and muscular with salt and pepper hair and appeared good natured. Truthfully she was quite comfortable where she lay, and didn't have any immediate plans of getting up. Her calves had long since been protesting and she was sure her blistered feet had decided they wanted a break. Even now Sakora could feel her feet sending a message to her brain 'If you get up, I swear I'll make you regret it' it said clearly and Sakora told the man so.

The man gazed down at her, not even bothering to hide the amusement dancing in his crystal blue eyes.

"Granda!" A young voice called out urgently and Sakora sat up to watch as a young boy around seven ran up to them. He bent over his hands on his knees panting but managed to choke out "Ma said come quick... Leasa was wounded and ma said there was poison!" He said in one breath and Sakora stood up immediately watching as the man left quickly.

"Are you okay?" She asked the boy, and he nodded struggling the catch his breath. He was small, and skinny with long wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. Sakora turned around and conjured a waterskin like the one the boy held.

"Aguamenti." she whispered and filled it up. If it never occurred to her to wonder why they weren't using cups or goblets it was only because she didn't know much about muggles, besides there weapons since her godmother Rose always had a fascination with them and had made her study them often growing up. Sakora never did understand Rose's interest in weapons but her godmother was a little eccentric to say the least.

Then again you had to be when raising children like her.

"Here you go..." She said handing it to him.

"Thank you." He pushed out before he gulped the water down. Sakora waited patiently for him to finish and get his breathing under control before she spoke.

"You said someone named Leasa was wounded, and poisoned?" She asked and he nodded tears filling his eyes.

"My sister, she's only twelve! I hate Orcs." He said a tear escaping his eye, that he brushed away angrily.

"Orcs?" She questioned and he nodded jerkily.

"Yes. they attacked our village not to long ago, and my sister was injured. Their swords were poisoned." He said and Sakora's eyes widened in surprise.

Swords. From what Rose said, muggles haven't used swords in hundreds of years.

_That's why I walked for hours without seeing anyone or any buildings. It must be why I felt so strange here as well. I'm in the past. And I thought dreams were the strangest thing that happened to me... Still, she decided to be optimistic. If it was only a few centuries in the past Howgarts would be open and she would just have to find her way there and hopefully someone there would have answers. Maybe the ministry of magic would... _

At that thought Sakora groaned. Was the ministry even open yet? At times like this she really wished she had paid attention to Professor Binns in History of Magic. Not that there were usually times like these. No this event was unusual even for Sakora's standards. It was probably unusual for her sister Isobel's standards as well.

Isobel. An image came of her sister red hair that shone golden in the sunlight and a heart shaped face, a wide smile and dimples, violet eyes making her look even more unusual.

Sakora could always use their shared bond to ask for her help, but she was loathe to do so, even in a situation this drastic. She and her sister hadn't spoken in over four years. Not since Isobel had betrayed Sakora's trust by becoming part of The Sanction and Sakora would rather die than call on her now.

"Are you a healer?" The boy suddenly said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Sakora asked, and he nodded toward where her bag lay on the ground some contents spilled. She saw her potions ingredients and understanding dawned.

"Um, sort of.." She trailed off lamely.

"Do you think you could heal my sister?" He asked, a pleading look in his eyes. Sakora shrugged helplessly. She couldn't imagine that any poison a muggle had made couldn't be cured by magical potions but she also wasn't sure if her potions could be used on muggles. It was possible that any potion Sakora used could accidently kill the girl.

"I don't know... They could end up hurting more than they help." She said, but they boy grabbed her arm, swooping up her bag in the process and dragged her along a determined glint entering his steely grey eyes.

"My sister will die., We don't know how to cure this poison yet. It's a new one and so far no one has survived the poison though our resident healer had almost found a cure. That's why I came to get my granda. So he can say goodbye. If you might be able to heal her I want you to try. Please." He added as an afterthought and Sakora nodded reluctantly following him.

Forty minutes later, they entered a barn at the edge of the village. The barn was obviously not in very good condition, with holes and cracks in the wood and hadn't been used in a long time, if the immense amount of cobwebs was anything to go by.

Inside the barn a couple torches were lit, and five people stood around a little girl who lay on a haystack. They turned as the small boy and the young girl entered.

"Mama, I think this lady can heal Leasa." The boy, said solemnly.

"Ivan lad, I don't know." The woman said looking at the girl skeptically.

"What's your name, child?" The woman asked.

"Sakora." She answered feeling a little uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her.

"Well Sakora I'm Qalia. For some reason my son thinks you can heal my daughter. Do you think you can?" Sakora appraised the woman for a moment. She was slender, and tall her blue eyes speaking of intelligence and she held herself as Sakora imagined a warrior would. She decided to answer her honestly.

"I can try." The woman, Qalia looked at her and let out a deep sigh nodding.

"Then try. Save my baby." She said and Sakora winced. As her eyes drifted to the small figure laying there she looked so vulnerable.

"Do you have anywhere more comfortable we can take her?" She asked and Qaila nodded at the grandfather who immediately picked up the girl and started out of the barn at a fast pace.

"Follow us." A young man said already walking past her. Twenty minutes whirled past until they approached a two story stone cottage style home. She followed the people up the stairs and waited quietly as they lit more torches.

The room was large, and airy with a balcony and a huge bed.

"Okay, I'll need everyone to leave and give us privacy." She said and waited until the cries of protest were over.

"I know you don't know me, but I have a lot of work to do and I can't do so with everyone hovering over me. Ivan will stay with me and be my assistant and if there is a change I'll send him to get you."

Sakora would find it hard to remember the next few minutes, but eventually she somehow convinced them to leave the room.

As soon as they left she started shifting through her bag, and pulling out all her ingredients. Potions had always been her favorite subject (besides D.A.D.A) so she always kept a portable lab with her, since they were allowed to make potions outside of school.

"Ivan come here, please." She asked hoping desperately she wasn't making a mistake. Her heart sped up with fear at the thought. She was putting her life in the hands on a seven year old. She knew enough to know that in the time period she's in (based on their weapons) they had witch trials and she had had plenty of strange dreams about people being burned and killed for being suspected of witchcraft. Her fear was palpable, but as she glanced over at the small girl laying on the bed, she knew she was going to have to.

She fought against the sudden panic, the instinct to run and leave the girl there. She knew these thoughts were from the dreams and emotions she had while dreaming but it felt like it had happened to her, and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking in fear.

"What's wrong, Lady Sakora?" He asked, frowning in concern. She pulled out her wand, and conjured a small golden shield. She didn't look at him to see his reaction, but readied herself to jump out the window, if he started screaming for help.

"I'm a witch, and I'll have to use magic to help your sister." She could barely hear his reply over the blood rushing in her ears.

"Your a witch? So you can really help my sister right can't you? I knew I made the right choice bringing you here!" he said excitement lacing his voice and he reached out to touch the shield. "This is so cool." Sakora allowed herself a sigh of relief but didn't completely relax.

"Ivan, just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'll be able to heal her."

Ivan nodded his eyes sad, "I know...But you have a better chance then the rest of us.

"Ivan you have to promise me you won't tell anybody I'm a witch." She said kneeling down to look him in the eyes. He nodded, looking confused.

"I promise. But why don't you want anyone to know?" He asked and Sakora sighed.

"There are some people who would want to hurt me or see me dead if they found out."

"But why would they want to do that?" He asked with the innocence of children as Sakora set up her cauldron.

"They're afraid I'll use my powers to hurt them." She stated, as she separated her ingredients into separate piles.

"But you won't will you?" He stated more than asked, peering up at her with wide eyes full of wonder.

"No, I won't. But that doesn't make them any less frightened."

"Well, that's just stupid." He huffed and Sakora laughed.

"I agree... But we'll talk later. Right now I want you to help me heal your sister. Will you go wash her face, and keep her head cool so she doesn't get a fever?" She asked and the boy scrambled to do as she told him.

Sakora looked over the girl and winced at the gushing wound, it was filled with puss. The cut was jagged and deep and if Sakora could explain it she would do a simple episkey and heal the wound but then she would have to explain why the girl wasn't injured anymore. Besides, at this point the poison was the most dangerous thing. She would have to work quickly.

Looking through her potions book she finally decided to use the antidote for uncommon poisons. Hoping she was right, she added fire seeds to the potion and stirred counterclockwise seven times, and clockwise three before letting it sit for twenty minutes. While she waited she casted a scourgify on the girls wound, not trusting herself to clean the wound correctly.

"We're going to have to stitch this." She told Ivan grimly. She had never stitched a wound before, but she had knitted. Surely it was the same thing right?

A prayer on her lips she took the needle and thread from Ivan and hoped fervently that she wouldn't do it wrong. The blood made her feel sick, the smell invading her senses but she pushed the nausea back and steadied her hands. Taking a step back she nodded in approval of her work. It wasn't that bad.

The continued to work in silence, and Sakora finally added the last ingredient. Cut up Chizpurfle carapaces and stirred it with her wand clockwise four times, and counterclockwise two. Five minutes later the potion turned a lime green color.

"Is it done?" Ivan asked over her shoulder and she nodded.

"It looks nice." He commented and she laughed slightly.

"It tastes awful."

"Do you think it will work?" He asked hope creeping into his voice for the first time.

"I hope so, Ivan." She said pouring come into a vial. She walked over to the girl motioning for Ivan to go to the right side of the bed.

"Sit behind her, and hold her head up." After he held her in the correct position Sakora knelt on the bed and slowly poured the potion into her mouth. She choked on the last bit and Sakora quickly pulled out her wand.

"Anapneo." she muttered, and the girls airway instantly cleared.

They stood at the end of they bed watching the girl for a few minutes. The effect of the potion was instant and the girls grey complexion changed to a healthy lightly tanned color and she was breathing easier.

"I think it's working!" Ivan cried happily and Sakora nodded.

"

I think so as well. Would you like to go get your mother?" He nodded and Sakora grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Don't forget do not tell anyone about magic." She reminded him and he nodded hugging her quickly before all but sprinting out of the room.

Sakora quickly banished the potion in her cauldron.

"Pack." She muttered, and everything outside her bag quickly and efficiently packed itself. She had just put her wand away when the door opened to reveal the young girls mother and the other people.

Sakora quietly left the room, but the grandfather followed her out.

"You can stay here tonight if you want." Sakora thought about the offer and nodded.

"I suppose it won't hurt. I am tired." She admitted, feeling the weariness drift into her bones now that the adrenaline had worn off and he nodded.

"Well, I seem to have forgotten my manners. I'm Tarvin. Would you like something to eat or drink before I show you to your room?" He asked, and Sakora's shook her head.

"I'll be fine thanks." She followed him down the hall and he opened the door to a room. It was small but clean and she thanked him.

"Come and wake me if Leasa gets worse in the night." She said before shutting the door. Walking over to the two windows in the room, she pushed them open before plopping on the bed, sinking into the mattress.

_Alone at last._. She had been telling the truth when she said she was tired and as she laid her head down on the pillow she slipped into her first deep dreamless sleep in weeks having long forgotten about Fate, and Veleka.


End file.
